1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to linkage mechanisms and more particularly to an apparatus for maintaining the angular position of a platform relative to a base during motion of the platform in any direction relative to the base.
2. Description of the Related Art
Anti-tilt mechanisms form an important class of devices used for a multitude of industrial applications. They are often characterized by pivoting links (occasionally compromised by a sliding elements, allowing platform motion in the x, y, z-direction, with the ultimate goal being the maintenance of the angular position of a platform while allowing the three degrees of linear motion.
A typical application of such a platform is for supporting and positioning an optical sensor such as a camera or telescope. Other applications may include, for example, areas of manufacturing machinery. In these applications, including milling and drilling operations, parallel holes or grooves may be cut in the workpiece mounted on the platform.
Currently, for such anti-tilt applications, ways are used in milling machines, etc. Use of such ways are deficient because the sliding ways are expensive and high in friction.